Le rouge de mes blessures
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Aphodite est passé aux enfers, les tourments de sa vie lui sont repassé inlassablement devant les yeux. Dans les bras de Masque de mort, il essaie vainement de combattre les horreurs de son passé ne se pansent pas avec de mots qu'il ne peut pas entendre.
1. Chapter 1

Nom de la fanfiction :

Le rouge de mes blessures

Chapitre :

I/ Oublie

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Notes de l'auteur :

Et oui c'est encore Aphy qui trinque lol le pauvre il va finir par m'en vouloir.

Le rouge de mes blessures

Je retrouvais petit à petit le sens si particulier du toucher. Je passais de l'état d'insensibilité à celui de créature vivante. Je ne savais même pas ce que je percevais, mais je sentais, et c'était bon. Je bougeai faiblement les doigts, quelque chose dessous accepta de me suivre et se plia un peu plus. Je pris conscience que tout mon dos était en contact avec quelque chose de plat et de chaud. Mon poids m'entraînait vers l'arrière, mais la surface su laquelle était posé l'empêchait de tomber. Posé ? peut être étais-je allongé. Je ressentais la gravité qui m'attirait vers le bas, sur toute la surface de mon corps. En y réfléchissant c'était logique, si j'avais été inconscient, je n'étais pas resté debout. Je devais donc me trouver dans un lit, et ce que je plissais sous mes doigts impuissants, c'était sûrement les draps.

Mon nez me brûlait légèrement, une odeur que je ne connaissais pas vraiment devenait plus nette à chaque instant. Un mélange qui avait quelque chose à voir avec le violet…. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer ce qui dégageait cette fragrance. Tant pis, j'aurai l'occasion de me poser la question plus tard. Quelque chose passa sur mon visage avec une infinie douceur. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, cela passait régulièrement sur ma joue et mon nez, toujours dans le même sens, pendant plusieurs secondes, sans interruption. Je ne me figurais pas de ce qu'était cette caresse mais j'eus le sentiment profond que j'aimais ça, même avant. Avant quoi ? Je ne savais plus.

Mon univers de noirceur devint progressivement rouge. Enfin pas tout à fait. J'eus la vague impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de clair derrière un rideau noir trop fin pour le retenir complètement. J'avais envie de sourire de ma propre bêtise. J'avais les yeux fermés, voilà tout, et je recouvrai la vue comme mes autres sens, tout doucement. Ma main se décontracta, et ma paume reposa à nouveau sur les draps. C'était doux. Instinctivement je me mis à penser au coton, voilà quelque chose qui m'était revenu facilement. Je me représentais mentalement la petite boule blanche nuageuse en haut de sa tige noire. Cela y était, je me souvenais aussi de la fleur qui produisait l'odeur autour de moi. La lavande.

Une saveur chaude envahit ma bouche, je retrouvais le goût. Je commençais à construire des pensées cohérentes les unes avec les autres. L'idée des cinq sens me parut évidente. En revanche, j'étais incapable de dire qui j'étais, comment je m'appelais, mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone, mon métier ? non….. je n'avais pas de « métier », c'était une certitude…. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne me visualisais pas, je n'avais aucune idée de à quoi je ressemblais. Etais- je une fille ? un garçon ? quel âge pouvais-je avoir ? Trop de questions, je fus pris d'un mal de tête fulgurant. Mon visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse et je pris conscience de mes muscles. Je pouvais bouger, mais je ne savais plus comment faire.

J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'essentiel quand je sentis quelque chose de lourd se poser sur ma main. Quelque chose retourna ma main, ma paume vers le ciel accueillit une délicieuse caresse que je devinais être celle d'une main. La surface de sa peau me disait quelque chose, je vis s'afficher dans mon esprit la tête d'un homme aux cheveux bleu marine en bataille, aux yeux sombre et à l'air dur. A cette apparition, mon cœur fit un bond, pour continuer à battre plus fort et plus vite. Je pris conscience de mon cœur à ce moment là. Depuis le début je « l'entendais » résonner en moi. Mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Qui était cet homme ? il était beau, il faisait réagir mon corps. Je sus instinctivement qu'il avait une voix grave et rassurante, des bras puissants et j'éprouvai soudain l'envie de m'y blottir. Mais son nom ne me revenait pas. Le mien non plus.

Tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle. Je fis bouger mes yeux comme si je cherchais à regarder à droite et à gauche. Cette peau familière, j'en ressenti le contact sur ma joue. Il avait vu que j'étais réveillé sûrement. Ce que j'identifiai comme une autre main, descendit de ma joue à ma gorge, puis se posa sur ma poitrine. Je frissonnai à ce frôlement, une étrange chaleur se répandit en moi, se concentra dans mon ventre et descendit encore un peu. Je me sentais bien. J'eus le courage d'ouvrire doucement les yeux. La lumière m'agressa violemment. Je remontai un bras au dessus de mes yeux pour me protéger. Deux lèvres humides et chaudes vinrent se poser tendrement sur ma joue.

C'était lui, il rayonnait. Il remuait les lèvres rapidement, paraissait excité. Il me lâcha la main et me fit un signe vers la porte que je discernais vaguement derrière lui. Il courut vers elle. Je tentai un geste pour le retenir, pour juste manquer de tomber de mon lit. Il disparut dans un couloir, cela m'angoissa pour une raison que j'ignorais. La salle était toujours silencieuse, trop silencieuse. C'était oppressant. Il revint en courrant suivit de personnes qu'il me semblait connaître. Je n'arrivais à mettre un nom sur aucun de leur visage. Je fus pris de panique et je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite mais cela me faisait mal. Au lieu de la douce chaleur, j'avais froid dans l'échine. J'avais peur. Deux bras puissamment musclés m'entourèrent avec une douceur qui m'était familière. Je me blottis tout contre lui. Je n'avais rien à craindre dans ses étreintes, j'en étais persuadé pour une raison inconnue.

Les autres personnes remuaient les lèvres en me regardant. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire ? Je me blottis plus fort contre mon adonis aux cheveux bleus, dans une attitude de crainte. Les autres eurent un regard où je perçais l'incompréhension. Je sus soudain que c'était moi qui était hors du coup. Ils parlaient, ils parlaient entre eux, ils me parlaient. Et je ne percevais rien…… Le silence, ce n'était pas normal….. Ce n'était pas le lieu qui était muet, c'était moi qui n'entendais rien. Je tournais la tête vers la gauche, je vit une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir. Je vis mon éphèbe, il tenait un être d'allure très féminine dans ses bras, aux cheveux bleus clairs, aux yeux d'océan pur soulignés par de longs cils noirs. Sa peau était d'une blancheur précieuse, ses bras d'une finesse subtile. En voyant mon reflet, j'eus du mal à y croire. Je quittais l'écrin rassurant des membres supérieurs de mon protecteur. Je me levais lentement du li pour m'asseoir devant le miroir. Je fus pris d'un vertige à mi parcours. On me retint doucement par les épaules. Un homme aux longs cheveux rouges m'aida à m'installer en position assise devant moi miroir.

Je regardais la glace d'un air incrédule. Je touchais sa surface du bout tremblant de mes doigts, c'était froid, je retirai ma main comme si elle avait été brûlé. C'était désagréable. Les yeux des autres, ceux qui se reflétaient dans le miroir, s'écarquillèrent. Je me retournai vers Angelo….. ah oui c'était cela ! Angelo ! c'était son nom. Donc je me retournai vers Angelo avec un regard désespéré. Il revint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je me sentis frustré quand il recommença à remuer les lèvre en me gratifiant d'un regard tendre. Je savais que ce qu'il me disait était rassurant, doux… j'en avais besoin, tout de suite….. mais je n'entendais pas. Je sentis de l'eau rouler sur mes joues. Je portai précipitamment les mains à mes yeux. Un autre homme, aux cheveux bruns, à l'air sévère posa la sienne sur mon bras. Je ressentais vaguement les roulements graves de sa voix, comme des vibrations. Mais cela me faisait mal à la tête. Je tentais de lire les mots, mais tout défilait trop vite. Je n'y arrivais pas….

Mes larmes redoublèrent et mon Angelo me prit tout contre lui. Je me doutais qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé la force de parler. Je me contentai donc de lover mon corps contre le sien. Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lever mon visage vers le sien, qu'il sèche doucement mes yeux avec son pouce et qu'il me regarde intensément. Il cherchait ce qui n'allait pas. Je me décollai un peu de lui pointait mes oreilles. Tout le monde suivit mon geste des yeux. Puis je croisais les bras devant moi en signe de négation et en faisant « non » de la tête. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement. Je réitérai mon geste. Un homme aux cheveux blonds jusqu'à la taille, qui avait les yeux fermés et un point rouge sur le front, sembla comprendre.

Il s'approcha de moi et me sourit doucement. Il posa la paume de sa main sur mon front et une voix résonna dans ma tête.

- « Ne te mets pas dans ces états, Aphrodite, tes sens vont revenir peu à peu, Camus est resté aveugle pendant deux semaines avant de récupérer ses yeux, et Saga est resté trois jours sans toucher. Ne panique pas, tout va revenir à la normal dans peu de temps. »

Je ne sut pas répondre de la même façon, je voulais lui montrer que je ne savais pas qui il était, qui était Camus et Saga. J'avais néanmoins une information, il semblait que mon nom était Aphrodite. Je hochais la tête en silence. Le blond se tourna vers les autres et leur dit quelque chose que je devinai comme « il est sourd ». Les autres parurent soulagés. Cela n'avait pas l'air grave. Je regardai Angelo et soutins son regard. _Entends moi, Ang' ! ce n'est pas tout ! je ne sais pas où je suis ! je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, tous… je ne sais pas qui je suis…._

Il embrassa tendrement mon front et cala ma tête sur son épaule. Il dut sûrement parler à cet instant car sa gorge résonna comme un roulement de tambour. J'eus envie de pleurer à nouveau. Je me retins. Les autres s'éclipsèrent peu à peu en me faisant des signes de la main. Seul mon Angelo resta près de moi. Il me berça doucement jusqu'à ce que je me détende dans ses bras. Il me prit dans le dos et sous les genoux et me reporta su le lit. Il m'allongea sur les draps blanc. Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur moi. J'avais soudainement sommeil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon. Je me rendormis doucement, en tenant sa main le plus fort possible. Ses lèvres bougeaient encore, sans l'entendre, je savais qu'il me disait qu'il restait avec moi, que quand je me réveillerais il serait là. Que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Mais je me sentis incroyablement frustré, mon cœur se serra si fort que je crut qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre. J'ai néanmoins le temps de lire « s'agapó » sur ses lèvres avant de sombrer dans les méandres de mes rêves.


	2. ConDoléances

Bonjour, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre. Je vous copie colle une review que je viens de recevoir :

_« ça fait trois plombes que j'attends la suite de ton histoire (et je suis  
surement pas la seule ! ) espece de lamasticot !_

_Donne aux moins quelque sogne de vie, genre "oui je suis vivante et "OUI JE  
VAIS REPRENDRE MES FICS" !_

_Ceci etait un message d'un fan en colere. »_

Alors je vais donner signe de vie, effectivement, en m'adressant directement à la personne concernée, mais cela vaut aussi pour tous ceux qui pensent que ce genre de review désagréable nous donne envie d'écrire.

Cher Eternyti,

Pour commencer je n'ai pas de compte à rendre de mes activités, mais soit. Si tu as le temps de venir rager en review c'est que tu as vraiment du temps à perdre. Moi non. Je suis à la fac, j'ai du boulot, je suis en pleine période de réorientation, j'ai des forums à gérer, j'essaie de diriger une reconstitution médiévale pour cet été…. Bref…. Mes fics saint seiya sont LOIN dans mes priorités et donc je n'avance pas dans l'écriture.

Ensuite sache que je trouve ce genre de review parfaitement déplaisante, c'est le genre de chose qui nous donne envie de fermer les reviews aux anonymes. Donc les fans en colère, apprenez à être respectueux dans vos messages ou allez passer votre colère ailleurs. D'autant qu'être « en colère » pour une fic je trouve ça passablement puéril au vu de l'importance que ça a.  
Je rajouterai que si tu voulais savoir si j'étais vivante tu aurais été regarder mes dates de publications et tu aurais vu que j'ai posté 7 chapitres d'une autre fanfiction dans le cours du mois dernier.

Donc, mon cher petit rageur, tu vas attendre sagement comme les autres que je trouve le temps de me remettre à mon ouvrage, je ne sais pas quand, ça dépendra de si je réussis à obtenir les écoles que je veux.

En attendant j'espère ne pas recevoir d'autres reviews de style, car l'impolitesse, le mauvais langage et l'agressivité ne me donnent absolument pas envie de continuer d'écrire pour toi.

Sur ce, bonne journée à tous les lecteurs capables de faire la part des choses ou de prouver leur bonne éducation dans leurs messages.

Je vous embrasse,  
Camus Deverseau.


End file.
